


A Little Fall of Rain

by EverGreenUrsa



Series: Sing Me Home [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Theatre Stiles, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverGreenUrsa/pseuds/EverGreenUrsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the show is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Fall of Rain

That night, life as Stiles knew it had ended in one triumphantly divine kiss and a world stilling declaration that made him tremble and still all at once. God that sounds so contradictory, but it’s the only way that he could possibly describe it.

In the following two weeks, the pack had been to every performance, and at the end of each night they hooted and hollered and did what Stiles thought impossible for anyone but his dad. They made him feel like he was home. He thought that he wasn’t pack, family. Yet there they were every night, screaming Stiles, Batman, and Stillinski as loud as they could. That’s what family does, he knows because his father does the same thing on the nights he is able to make it to the show, they aren’t many but they are enough.

When the last show has come and gone he returns to school with something he thought he never had and it feels great. He’s grinning like an idiot sitting in chemistry as the pack surrounds him on all sides. Jackson walked him to his class after that, which was weird, but cool. They all sit together at lunch and chatter away about their days so far. A few comments about the show are made, Stiles just smiles at them when they bring it up. The week goes by in this fashion and before he knows it Friday has fallen upon them.

He’s putting his books into his locker, his homework was finished before the day had even ended and he was excited to have a relatively work free weekend. He closed the locker door and standing there was Lydia, Allison, and Erica.

“Jeesus! Okay only one of you should be able to sneak up on me like that. Especially in those shoes.” Stiles said a little annoyed by how they had snuck up on him. The three of them smiled wickedly at him. “Uh, whatever it is I did not do it.”

At that they all rolled their eyes. “Stiles, I already told you we were going shopping.” Lydia said trying to sound annoyed and she would have succeeded had she not been smiling.

“Oh right! I guess you all wanted to go today. Right now more specifically.” He said trying to get a handle on the situation. They all nodded and Allison added considerately “Unless you have other plans.” She was being nice, but Stiles could see the fear that he did and the hope that he didn’t in her eyes. He was happy to shake his head no and was happy to hear the peal of laughter and glee come from each of them.

“So Stiles, I know that I said you could pick 75% of the stores, but I can’t in good conscience let you go to pack night without a new wardrobe that will leave Derek drooling.” Lydia said as she looped her arm into his and lead them all out to her car. Stiles looked at his feet, he had been so ecstatic after the kiss, but he and Derek hadn’t done anything after that. Oh they talked on the phone every other night after, and they texted constantly which was fine with Stiles, because really he was totally in the dark on what to do. What if Derek changed his mind? What if Stiles wasn’t attractive enough?

Seemingly reading his mind Erica jumped in “Not that you aren’t oodles of sexy, Derek is totally smitten.”

Lydia nodded at that and followed with “I just want to see what you might look like with a little polish and shine.”

Stiles just nodded, a little polish wouldn’t kill him, it might kill his Bank account but he would deal with that later. They got into the car and made their way to the mall, chattering and laughing about various happenstances from the week. It was short and before he knew it they were wandering the sales floor of Macy’s. He had to admit that the Men’s Department here was way better than JCPenny’s and Dillard’s. That was where old white men who had too much time for golf shopped, according to Lydia.

Lydia led the way through the department as she Allison and Erica all surveyed the sartorial options grabbing random pieces from the racks and tossing them into Stiles arms. Yep he was the mule, but he didn’t mind since it was for him anyways. He was minutes from toppling over when they all but pushed him into the dressing room and waited for him.

He was trying to figure out where to start and Lydia because she knew all near shouted from the waiting area. “Start anywhere, just pick some stuff and put it on. We’ll do the rest.” Stiles rolled his eyes of course the shopping queen would make this sound like the easiest task in the world. Stiles however had a million and one questions about each item in the dressing room with him. Will this fit? Is this the right color? Isn’t there too much going on? Finally he just closed his eyes and picked some stuff out, he dressed quickly and went out to the waiting area where the girls stood ready to scrutinize the outfit.

“Oh I love those jeans.” Allison said in an approving tone.

“The vest too.” Erica said.

“Not the shirt though, its color is doing something weird to your skin.” Lydia said. Stiles was intrigued.

“What’s it doing to my skin?” He asked feeling self-conscious.

“Well normally your skin has this milky look to it.” Erica started.

“Yeah, but that orange is making you look kind of yellow.” Allison offered.

“It makes you look like you have some sort of terminal illness. It’s all the shirt though. You’re more of a winter anyways.” Lydia finished matter-of-factly. “Next outfit.”

It went like this for about half an hour, yes the pile was that big. Thankfully ¾’s of it was vetoed. He walked away with about 12 new items for his wardrobe totaling out to about $354.87 which Lydia paid for. Stiles tried to object when she simply stated “It was my idea anyways, besides my dad gave me this limitless credit card thinking it will make me like him more. I have chosen not to correct this incorrect assumption. Well at least until I go to college.”

They went to a few more shops, Stiles popped into GameStop real quick and picked up a game he had been excited about, letting the girls wait outside since he was not going to force that much nerdiness on any of them. They ended at the food court and grabbed smoothies before heading back to school where they all got into their respective vehicles and went home to get ready for Pack Night, Erica just ran because she can do that even with three bags of her own from Macy’s.

When Stiles got home he went to his room and put his stuff down setting out some of the new clothes, per Lydia’s insistence, then went to grab a quick shower. He only had about an hour before Pack Night started and he still had no idea what he wanted to do, maybe bowling? He stood there thinking about it so long that the hot water ran cold and shocked him out of his reverie.

“Shit.” He said as he quickly scrubbed himself down. He ran into his room, stumbling slightly, grabbed his new clothes and jumped into them. He looked in the mirror to see how it looked and he had to say that he didn’t look half bad.

He got into his car and made his way to Derek’s loft. The drive was quick, at least it felt quick, Stiles had been on auto-pilot trying to think of something to do tonight and the more he thought about it the more he thought that bowling was the way to go. That’s when the rain came. Falling in sheets he had to put his wipers on full speed to make it to the loft safely. When he finally got there it hadn’t let up and he was going to have to run through the rain to get into the building.

“Well, this sucks.” Of course it would rain on him the first night he saw Derek after kissing him, of course it was the night he wore some of his nice new clothes that actually looked good on him, of course. He opened his door locked it and ran for it. He was in the rain for mere seconds and he was soaking from head to toe. When he opened the door to the loft he was still dripping wet.

“Anyone order a Tsunami? If so, you’re an asshole.” He said as he walked inside he felt cold and clammy he was shivering and his teeth had started chattering as a result.

“So I guess we won’t be going out anywhere.” He chuckled to himself as he wrapped his arms tight around his chest. Derek was just coming downstairs when he said that, when he had taken in the state Stiles was in his eyes had gotten a little wider and he jumped down the remaining steps and walked to Stiles at a much more brisk pace than before.

“Jeez Stiles, you are soaked to the bone. Come on upstairs, take a shower and I’ll find some clothes for you.” All Stiles could do was nod at that the cold had already gotten bad enough that he couldn’t talk through his chattering teeth without biting his tongue.

After his second shower for the night, he got into the sweat pants and t-shirt Derek had set out for him. Both were a little large on his skinny frame but he wasn’t one to argue with dry clothing. When he came back downstairs the smell of popcorn hit his nose warm and sweet.

“Hey Stilinski, you get to choose the movie.” Jackson shouted from the living area. He went to the movies and after a couple of minutes grabbed one he had yet to see.

“X-Men, why am I not surprised?” Jackson says as he hands him the movie.

“Hey I haven’t seen it yet. I heard it’s good.” Stiles said defending himself.

Jackson just nodded as he put the movie in “Yeah, and they basically undo all the horsecrap they did from movie three on.”

They all started to get settled, and Stiles was trying to decide where to sit when he was pulled into Derek’s lap. Derek nuzzled his neck and inhaled slightly. “Hey.” Was all he said, but the way he said it spoke volumes.

Smiling Stiles leaned his forehead against Derek’s “Hi.”

“Hopefully it won’t rain on our date tomorrow.” Derek said grinning wide.

“A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now.” Stiles said as he leaned into Derek and turned to watch the movie, safe in Derek’s arms.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the late update everyone, I got really bogged down with school. Life and other complications. Still here is the end, and I have a great idea for another story.


End file.
